gurusometruthbetoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisahide Matsunaga
Hisahide Matsunaga's Lu Bu's Forces. Controls Charge Moveset *Square, Tri, (Tri): Lobs a bomb forward to launch any targets. If it connects, then the next input can be done which involves him jumping to the air spike-slashing the enemies downward for an area-of-effect slam causing a small quake. First input must connect for the second to come out. *Square, Square, Tri, (Tri), (Tri), (Tri): Stuns the enemies with a purple-explosion bomb to the ground. The next input causes Hisahide to send a parade of exploding energy spiders forward with his free hand that explode a set distance while twirling his weapon for a windup (which also has a hitbox behind-and-beside Hisahide). Hisahide slashes afterward; if Tri is tapped one extra time upon the second input, it will be charged/winded-up enough for Hisahide to slash out a cutting wave forward that inflicts crashing knockback. *Square, Square, Square, Tri, (Tri): Stuns the enemies with a small forward spider web blast then ignites a bomb while still holding it beside himself as he braces. Hisahide then throws a bomb in front of them with a wider-ranged purple explosion as a finishing touch. Not inputting any quick Tri tap during the move's startup will have Hisahide perform the bomb portion of the charge attack without the prior spider web. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri, (Tri): Rushes forward circularly while dragging his sickle along the ground, fire columns then rise from the ground around the areas Hisahide dragged and in front of himself as well, via igniting left-behind gunpowder. If Tri is tapped again for the next input, not only Hisahide will spin an extra time, but he'll be buffed with the aura from his R1 + Tri, (Tri). Inflicts crashing knockback and is somewhat hard to aim. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Horizontal reap to the left, then right, then upward-left, then a downward-rightward strike to a leftward-horizontal strike repeated twice, ending in a turning downward strike to his left. Hyper Moveset *Tri: Quickly slides forward to reap with his sickle in an upward slash. Each odd-numbered input is an upward slash to his right, and each even-numbered input is to the left instead. *Tri, Square: Reaps his sickle along the ground to his left in a sweeping slash. Can be interrupted into other attacks. *Tri, Tri, Square: Tosses up a bomb in midair then reaps away at it when it falls with his sickle. *Tri, Tri, Tri, Square: Same as his Hyper C2. *Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Square: Same as his Hyper C3. *Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Square: Sends spiders of energy out, then reaps forward as they explode in front. *Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri: Ends his Hyper Attack string by slamming his sickle in front of himself for a small quake that inflicts crashing knockback. *X, Square: Slashes outward with his sickle to the ground. *X, Tri: Tosses a bomb to the ground in front of him at an angle, which causes a ground-hitting quake. One of the few jumping charges to not have the quake center around the user. *Circle: Tosses bombs in succession to the ground as his advances forward. The finisher involves him slamming his sickle three times (to the right, left then center) for trails of blazing and exploding fire, then takes a bowing gesture at the end. Each attack during the said finisher can be aimed slightly and has slight homing capabilities, as well as each blast doing a notable amount of damage compared to other Musou Attack finishers. *Circle (Ultimate/Kaiden): Throws three large spider webs on the ground in tandem with bombs, causing the said bombs to get stuck underneath. Soon after snapping his finger, the bombs explode which cause the webs to erupt alongside the shrapnel. Category:Antagonists in Warriors Orochi 4 Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters